Rain
by cupcakeswithsprinkles
Summary: All Gabriella ever wanted was for someone to fill her heart with love. short one-shot. R


_Ping, ping, ping_

Gabriella Montez's bedroom window was ajar slightly and droplets of rain pinged against the window pane. She gazed out the window her gaze penetrating deeply as if looking for something important. She watched the rain droplets run down the window and splash onto the dirty, white windowsill. Rain always seemed sad, almost depressing somehow... as if the heavens were crying out for some unknown purpose. The dreary day reflected Gabriella's current mood and it almost comforted her swollen heart as she scanned the outside world.

Gabriella was a very independent women with a large house and an even larger heart. She was the kind of selfless person who you would see helping an old lady carry in grocery's or walking an old women across the street tenderly. Having a large heart was an exceptional quality for any person, but the downfall was the space that filled up that large heart. Upon falling in love... she shall fall harder than any owner of a normally sized heart. Her vast heart would have more space for more love, a real true sort of love. She was fond of any type of love or affection and she would always dream of her night and shining armor coming to the rescue of her lonely, big heart. She dreamed of the perfect man who would fill it with love so it would not be empty any longer

**The moment She met him, she thought her dreams had come true!**

Troy Bolton was the type of guy who would treat you like the princess she always wanted to be.

"I never thought i'd meet someone like you." She had murmured into his ear one warm spring night. They were sitting on her balcony, the stars twinkling above and she smiled into his cheek. "You're perfect."

He became tense and then relaxed into her touch once again, "I love you. Do you love me?"

She giggled softly, "Yes."

_ping, ping, ping_

She squeezed her eyes shut in pain as she still kept her gaze locked intently on the pouring rain, it came slightly harder than it had before as her heart started beating quicker. From a distance you could hear the fallen rain rushing quickly down the gutter, you could hear the gust of the wind as it carried the rain in a slightly diagonal contour. She gripped the phone she had her hand tighter, her skin stretching over her knuckles turning them a snowy white color.

**The moment she met him, she felt what it was like to be seriously....alive.**

She walked into her room and she sat on her bed, laying back and softly laying her head among the sheets and pillows. She sighed happily and flipped around to glance at the clock on her wall. She jumped up frightened as she saw a figure standing on her balcony.

"What the hell!" She yelled as she noticed who the shady figure belonged to. He opened up the sliding door and smirked at her facial expression. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack Troy Bolton."

He strode over to her and sat on her bed next to her, he hugged her and she put her head on his shoulder. He tilted her head up softly and gently connected their lips, she smiled into the kiss and allowed him access to her mouth. They heatedly moved their lips together and when they parted he smirked, "Of course I'm not trying to give you a heart attack baby. I couldn't live without you."

"You're so corny Troy." She hit him lightly on the chest and giggled. Deep inside her stomach was turning with butterflies at the words she longed to hear over and over again. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture, taking her tiny hand in his larger one.

"You love me right?" He asked her nuzzling his face into her warm neck. He stroked her hair gently making goosebumps rise on her neck with delight.

She answered, her voice not going above a whisper, "Yes."

_ping, ping, ping._

The rain did not discontinue. She slid down the wall, her back getting slightly wet as the rain seeped from the window onto the dark walls. She put her head down, the thoughts in her head swirling around as the memories flooded her every thought. She detested herself and her thoughts of how fairy tales were real. She had been so stupid, so damn naive. She banged her head hard against the wall behind her, a loud thump sound drowning out the infuriating rain that had been driving her mad.

**When she had met him, she was a believer and a dreamer.**

"I just love him so much Tay. He's the guy I thought I would never find... he just fills up that empty space in my heart, you know?"

Taylor Mckessie sighed at her best friend, "There's something I have to tell you about."

_Ping,ping ping,ping ping,ping ping,ping_

The pinging was more pronounced and quicker. She knew she could not take it any longer as she the sounds of the pouring rain got into her head. There was no point anyway. The tears leaked out of her hazel eyes. She should've had an idea of what would happen. Yet she didn't and those thoughts killed her.

She loosened the grip on the phone as she realized it was ringing. She closed her eyes tightly and sighed in despair.

**When she had met him, she was absolutely naive.**

She walked down the sidewalk staring up at the clouds in the sky. It seemed like rain was in the forecast, but she really didn't care as she scurried down the walkway. She was intent on what she had to do and she was determined to not let anything get in her way.

Troy was walking into his house his keys dangling from his hands. He turned around a little bit and noticed a certain brunette watching him soundlessly. He smiled slightly but it faltered quickly as if realizing something. She had just stood there a sad expression on her petite face. He went to walk over to her, but as if on cue a small redhead walked out from inside Troy's house, large house.

Gabriella looked to the ground and he immediately stopped walking. When Gabriella looked up he met the eyes of the redhead and her expression matched the emotions she was feeling-- Sadness, pity, betrayal, pain. The brunette was uncertain of what she should do. She simply turned around, her back facing them both. She stood there for a few seconds before quickly walking out of site of the pair. She should've known, she should've had some clue... she just got lost in his loving words and glowing eyes. She knew what she had to do.

_ping ping ping _

As the rain slowed down, she stood up tentatively and click the button on her phone softly.

She paused before speaking, "Hello?"

"Gabriella." He said softly. She remained silent on the other end of the phone, determined to not to anything stupid. She fought the urge to cry as all she heard was his heathy breathing. "You're my perfect girl. I need you.. I only want you."

Gabriella remained silent and he spoke up again. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

He spoke again softly, "Will you give me another chance?"

"No."

She hung up quickly. She needed to do this, she had to. She wanted him, she loved him, she needed him.... but that just wasn't enough. It was too late for him to make up for the wrong he has done.

She slunk back to the ground and her tears poured out more rapidly that before, a sob heaved out of her chest as the salty tears stung at her eyes. This was for the best, maybe one day she'll find someone who would actually treat her like the princess she deserved to be.

Her large heart will be full with real, beautiful love, eventually. She had hope for this as she looked out of the window above her and a large rainbow was dawning the now blue sky.... The rain had stopped and the sun prevailed.

**Without him, she still had hope.**

END

_Thanks for reading._

_Sorry it's depressing-ish. I never really wrote one without a happy ending. _

_hope you liked it thoughhhh! :)_


End file.
